A mobile device may present a graphical keyboard using the display of the device. The graphical keyboard may include a plurality of icons that each represents one character. The user may be able to enter text by touching appropriate icons. For example, to type the letter “b,” the user may touch the icon of the graphical keyboard that depicts or otherwise represents the character “b.” The graphical keyboard may also include icons representing functional keys typically found on a classical keyboard such as tab, spacebar, enter (return), or other functional keys.